


Ame ame suki!

by aneon00



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/aneon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please bear with me as I spazz on Nijimura Shuuzo and a fem!OC.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ame ame suki!

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me as I spazz on Nijimura Shuuzo and a fem!OC.

The thunder roared lightly and the sky is slowly getting dark. 

"Well, I guess I should be heading home now," he told me as he pulled away from our awkward position. Nijimura attended to my finger when I accidentally cut it while slicing the apples. My chest tightened when he did and I held on to it. 

"Oh, okay," I replied. I turned my back on him and attended to the stuff we bought. Why am I feeling this way with the guy I just met? I heard the knob turn and I turned to see him wave at me. 

"See you around Kichirou-san," he said coolly. My face felt warm and I just nodded my head, careful not to meet his gaze. He may find me weird, I told myself. The rain started pouring. 

"Oh no.. I wonder if he has an umbrella," I told myself. I shook my head with the thought and patted my face lightly. Why the hell am I still thinking about him. I sighed and decided to have a good nap. Maybe sleeping will take all these silly thoughts away. I headed for the stairs when I saw his wristband on the dining table. I remembered him taking it off when we got back. He was all sweaty because we only rode on our bikes making his wristband drenched. My fingers were shaking as I touched it and I just found myself running outside under the hard rain. 

"Nijimura-kun!," I called out to him by his gate. His house was just next door. I could've waited until tomorrow. Now I'm really starting to be creepy. He looked at me and he blinked. 

"Kichirou..?," I saw him mutter under his breath. He ran towards me and opened the gate. "What are you doing here? Can't you see it's raining hard?," he told me. I can sense he's somewhat pissed. For what reason? 

"Are you mad?," I asked. He held on his hair and pointed at the raindrops falling. 

"It's raining. You'll get sick," he said seriously. Clearly, he's not amused. 

"Umm," I scratched my face and chuckled hollowly. "Sorry, you left this.." I handed out his wristband with my shaking hand. 

His eyes widened. "You braved the rain just for this?! You can give it tomorrow. Mattaku.." he sighed and reached for the wristband. Our fingers touched in the process and I know very well that I'm blushing hard. I looked at him and realized that he's been staring at me since earlier. 

"Um.. I should get back now," I told him, my voice stuttering. He held my hand tighter. 

"Is there a reason why you rushed all the way here.. aside from this?," he said in a low voice. The rain poured harder. 

"I-I.. just.." Come on head, work out an alibi. 

He stepped closer. "Yes?," he asked again. 

"Umm..," I looked down and bit my lip. I'll just tell him that's all. That's all there really is right? 

"I mean.. I.. um.." He cupped my cheek and didn't let me finish my lie. 

I was silenced by his soft lips gently pressing on mine. Is this right? Should I pull away? My mind tells me too.. but I have no strength to do it. Time stopped and there's no room for reason or lies anymore. I don't need to lie to anyone anyway. I found myself responding to his warm kiss. Somehow it felt good under this cold rain. 

He slowly pulled away and stared at my emerald eyes. He smiled.


End file.
